Friends forever?
by BuntyBadger
Summary: Mac is desperatly ill with something called Leukeamia. Will Bloo be able to handle it? complete! Now with message from sequel co-author.
1. An innocent cough?

**I don't own fhfif so leave me alooooooooone! sucks thumb**

**Friends forever?**

Mac is desperatly ill with something called Leukemia. Will Bloo be able to handle it?

"Mac!" Bloo screamed hyperactively. Mac had only just opened the door and he was already knocked back, and being crushed by a blue blob. He laughed and pushed him off, smiling madly.

"Bloo! Whatcha wanna #cough# do?" Mac laughed as he dusted himself down.

"Still got the cough? Aw, wittle bwave soldier!" Bloo taunted, and ruffled his hair.

Bloo took his hand and dragged him to his room. Wilt, Eduardo and Coco were in there, playing monopoly.

"COCOCO!" Coco screeched exuberantly, as her battleship was sent to Jail.

"Whatcha playing?" Mac said at the board.

"Hola, Monopoly, senior Mac." Eduardo said as he rolled the dice.

"Boring! While you are playing the boring game that doesn't have a single snake or ladder on it, Mac and I are playing... dum dum du dum! Pogo Races!" Bloo announced as he brought two pogo sticks form the wardrobe.

"#cough# Cool! Where?" Mac smiled.

"In the hallway at the top!" Bloo laughed. At this, Mac had a giant coughing fit, ending with Bloo having to thump his back.

"Hey, Mac, you don't sound too okay," Wilt spoke up, and felt his forehead.

"WOW! You're burning up! Come with us, you're seeing Frankie," Wilt held his hand all the way to the kitchen.

"I told you! I'm Okay!" Mac

"Cocococococcoooo" Coco went on.

"Stupid... Stupid... idiotic cupboard!" Frankie was growling dangerously. "I only want.. ngggh!... a stupid... tea bag!" She was kneeling on the kitchen side, stretching to the highest cupboard. It opened, and the whole cupboard of tea bags fell on her head. Wilt stepped in as she was pushing them off.

"Uh, are you okay, Frankie?" Wilt abandoned Mac to shift the mountain of tea bags off of her.

"ARG! Stupid Harriman and his stupid tea bags!" Frankie yelled as she reappeared. "oh, hey Mac. Wow, you're flushed, I'd better get you a drink of water," She got up, and walked to the sink.

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!!!!" Mac yelled, very irritated. Bloo joined him. "You heard the kid, he's fine, he's just got a cough!"

"I think it'll be better if he goes home. You'll see him tomorrow, he'll be better by then," Frankie said as she gave Mac a glass of water and felt his forehead. She got his coat, put her own jacket on, grabbed the keys and escourted him out. By now, Mac was just going along with it.

"Bye, Bloo, see you tomorrow," Mac coughed, and waved bye.

"Does this mean the Pogo Grand Prix is off?" Bloo sighed. "He was only here for five minutes!"

"He'll be better tomorrow," Wilt said. "Wanna play Monopoly?"

* * *

"Hey, squirt!" Terrence hit Mac over the head as he walked by. 

"Not now Terrance," Mac groaned. By now he was feeling pretty lousy, and just wanted to go to bed. He clambered in his pyjamas, and collapsed into bed.

Next morning he awoke with a jump. He was drenched in sweat, and along his arms were frequent bruises. He felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he jumped out of bed into the loo.

"Mac, sweety, are you alright in there?" He heard his mother call. His stomach somoursalted and sent his body thrusting forward, ridding his belly of the very little food that was in there. Mac slid down the pan onto the floor, his face pressed against the shining porcelein.

His mother walked in. She found his little body lying there, and and immediatly swooped him up. Taking him into the kitchen she gave him another glass of water.

"Take your pyjama top off," She firmly yet fairly told him, and threw the soiled top into the washing macheine.

"Now Mac, do you want another?" She said, and stopped. She noticed his bruises, his pale face, his ribs jutting out frighteningly. Tears welled up behind her eyes, but she got the phone.

"Mac, you are going to the doctors,"

"W- what doctor? Whats a doctor?" Mac replied.

He heard his mother calmly talking to the doctor, but he slid down the kitchen side onto the floor.

"Whats going on?" Terrance lazily mumbled, ending in a yawn. "Excuse me," He made out to step over Mac, but he kicked him instead.

"Terrance don't do that!" Mac shouted. With that he coughed madly, and faltered.

An hour later, Mac found himself in the doctors surgery, in front of their family GP. His mother andthe doctorkept on talking for what seemed like an eternity.

The doctor turned to Mac.

"How long have you been ill, Mac?"

"I'm not ill,"

"Tell Mr Macintosh whats wrong, Mac," His mothers voice invaded his ears harshly.

"The only thing thats wrong with me is a cough and a tummy bug!"

"Let me be the judge of that, Mac. How long have you been sick?"

"About a fortnight, but I've been sick every morning for a week,"

At that, Macs mother flipped. "What do you mean, a fortnight??? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've been at work all the time, and Terrence just ignores it," Mac yelled back.

"Ms. Lewin! Please! master Lewin! Just hop onto the bed for me, and take your shirt off,"

* * *

Back at home, Mac was wrapped in a blanket and set before the telly. He had been through blood tests and urine tests, and he was to get reults back in a few days time. But the doctor seemed pretty worred. Then again, he was an anxious man. 

"Terrence, look after Mac while I'm at work, and make sure he takes his medicene," Mrs Lewin told him.

"I'll be back at eight tonight hun," She said as she kissed his forehead and walked out.

**"It might be possible that your son has Leukemia, Ms. Lewin. But I would take him home and rest while the results come back,"**

The voice in her head echoed as she drove.

**"Leukemia."**


	2. Collapsing

**I don't own FHFIF so leave me alone!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**To felinoel: I don't actually know anyone with Leukaemia, but I have had a friend who died of renal failure.**

Mac watched his mother walk out of the door and slam it behind her. Terrence didn't move from the spot, where he was watching "Death Metal Wrestling." Great, Mac thought. Sweaty men kicking the crap out of each other. Mac rolled his eyes at the bad acting, but Terrance just lapped it up, cheering from his settee whenever the chair was brought out.

"I'm going to see Bloo," Mac said, and walked to his jacket.

"Go on then, you're only getting in my way. Anyone can see it's just you being the little attention seeker you are," Terrance spat. Mac flinched; he hated it that Terrance loathed him so much.

"Bye Terrance," Mac called and shut the door with a clatter behind him.

Mac walked lonely along the pavement. He pushed himself onwards, forcing his legs to move. He felt tired. Oh so tired. He coughed a little, and held his chest. Where was he? He'd never got lost before. He felt so confused. He slid down a wall, and put his face in his hands.

"Mac! Is that you? Are you okay?" Mac heard a familiar voice. He looked up, and in front of him was a tall red figure.

"Hi, Wilt. I'm okay, don't worry," Mac replied. "Could you get me to Fosters?"

"If your sure. Do you want to go home though?" Wilt said as he took Macs hand.

"Definite no. Terrance thinks I'm making it all up," Mac said, ending in a yawn.

"Now, you know that's not true," Wilt soothed, and wiped a smear of mud from Mac's face. "Come on. I'll get you in front of the fire and you and Bloo and me and everyone can play a game,"

Mac walked in, and found Bloo.

"Mac! Oh boy! Am I glad to see you!" Bloo yelled, and hugged him.

"Losing some of the puppy fat, eh, Mac, mah boy?" Bloo said, and punched his arm. Mac jumped back in pain.

"What? What?" Bloo babbled, confused. They always punched each other; it was their way of saying hello. Mac pulled his shirt up, and revealed a giant yellow and purple bruise just starting to form. Bloo felt so guilty he said sorry.

They walked into the main room.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Mac said. He was determined to have a good time.

Bloo thought carefully. What's calm and fun at the same time?

"Hide and seek!" Bloo laughed. "I'll count!"

Mac ran off while Bloo counted. He hid behind a statue. He sat with his hands hugging his legs and stifled a giggle while Bloo began looking. Then it happened. First the dizziness set in. Then a familiar sickly feeling attacked him. His head fell against the floor, and he blacked out.

"Mac! There you are! Mac?" Bloo yelled happily when he revealed the boy.

"Mac? Oh god, Mac! Wake up! Wake up! You're scaring me!" Bloo panicked.

"Frankie! Wilt! Ed! Coco! Mr Harriman! Help me!"

Eduardo looked out from his hiding place, and saw Bloo starting to panic over a little boy lying on the floor.

"Senior Mac! Speak to me! Speak to Eduardo!" He screamed and plucked him from the floor.

Frankie sped around the corner and found Ed shaking Mac. "Oh crap!" She gasped, and took Mac from the sobbing Eds paws. Cradling him gently, she grabbed the keys and got into the bus.

"Get in Bloo. Macs going to hospital," Frankie shouted at the shocked Bloo.

Wilt appeared in the doorway as Bloo was getting in.

"Wilt, run to Mac's house and get his brother or Mother and tell them we're at the hospital," Frankie ordered. Wilt nodded and ran off.

"Don't worry Mac. Everything's gonna be okay," Bloo sighed and stroked Mac's shaggy hair. For the first time in his life, a tear ran down his face.


	3. Go frankie! Go frankie!

**I don't own FHFIF! Especially (and unfortunatly) my double, Frankie. WAAAAA!**

Thanks for the reveiws!

* * *

Wilt didn't stop. His legs hit the floor, his breath getting more and more laboured, but he carried on. Some people stopped to watch this huge eight foot red beanpole run down the road. He reached Macs apartment and rung the bell over and over, hammering on the door.Terrance pretended he wasn't in, but the hammering carried on.

"Fine! I'm coming!" He screamed at the door, and hauled himself lazily to the door. He opened it and saw a huge figure, bending over slightly as his head would scrape along the ceiling.

"Well. If it isn't the twerps friend Wilt. What the hell do you want, weiner- boy?"

Wilt stepped back in shock at this curse wrd. He hated cursewords, but he pulled himself together. He'd heard worse from one of Bloo's infamous rhymes.

"Your brothers gone to hospital. I'm sorry," Wilt blurted out. Terrance stopped, and a look of almost worry crept onto his face. It was almost creepy.

"Mac... in... hospital? Whats wrong? What happened?" Terrance said, before sobbing.

"He collapsed. I didn't know you cared so much about Mac," Wilt put his arm around Terrances shuddering shoulders.

"I don't, okay? Mums gonna kill me!" Terrance dodged out of Wilts comforting embrace and brushed past him.

"Take me there. I have to give him a wedgie for being so stupid for going out," Terrance cuffed his eyes.

"If you didn't let him out, he would have been at home, so i'm sorry for saying this, but your the one whos stupid,"

"Just get me there you freak,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mac was being carried in the hospital doors. Bloo grabbed hold of Ed's leg, and watched the waiting room. It wasn't anything like TV. Just loads of people in wheelchairs and children and imaginary friends running about. It still petrified him.

"What the? We are not waiting! This kid is Ill! Can you not see?" Frankie slammed her fist down on the counter, causing the nurse behind it jump.

"I'm sorry lady, we can't let a doctor see him immediatly unless it's critical," The nurse started to bicker with Frankie.

Bloo groaned and wacked his head against the wall. Turning, he saw a little girl hugging a small dragon. She was a sorry sight. She looked mentally disabled, and in a wheelchair. Her legs were, well, messed up. One was longer than the other, but the dragon sat by her, never leaving her side. Kids and their imaginary friends.

"Right, thank you! A doctor! He's had a cough for two weeks, I heard he's been sick every morning for a week, had headaches and he collapsed about half an hour ago. He hasn't woken up yet," Frankies frantic voice peirced Bloos daydreaming.

"Yeah! What she said,"

The doctor felt Mac's temperature, and his eyes shot up. "Get a wheelchair, nurse. This kids going into the intensive care ward,"

"What? Senor Mac is going into the intensive care?"

"Yes, mr...."

"Eduardo, senor Dr Hopkins,"

* * *

Terrance crashed through the waiting room doors and ran to the counter. He grabbed the nurse's dress and pulled her face to his. "Wheres my brother?" he screamed. Wilt grabbed Terrance's coller and pulled him back, with an apologetic sorry to the nurse.

"What is your brothers name?"

"Mac, Mac Lewin. I'm his brother! My mom's gonna kill me!" terrance babbled.

"Yes. He's in intensive unit number 4. Can you find it alright?"

"Yes, ma am," Wilt smiled, and ushered Terrance outside into the hallway.

"Do you know where unit 4 is?" Wilt questioned, but terrance was already gone.

* * *

"Are you comfortable, senor Mac?" Eduardo comforted Mac. He had woken a little, his eyes just open slightly, but a small smile spread across his face. Frankie was by the curtain, drinking a glass of juice. Bloo sat on the edge of the bed. A nurse was hooking Mac up to a heart machiene and another was puting a drip in his arm.

"So terrance let you out, even though he knew you're ill?" Frankie said.

"Woah. Thats low even for him," Bloo gaped, and slid up to the middle of the bed.

"Hey, hey, stop making a fuss! I'm okay!"

"Yeah sure, big guy," Bloo winked.

At this, Terrance burst through the doors, and he stopped. "Mac!" He called.

Frankie swallowed her drink, and immediatly saw red.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed hatefully and punched Terrance in the eye, knocking him to the ground.


	4. Enter mummy

**I don't own FHFIF. **

**To: A. nonomous: Thanks hun! I think thats my favorite bit too, second to Frankie knocking the crap out of Terrance. You'll find out soon enough if he lives or not.**

**To: Jessica: Aw, thats sweet! Thank you!**

* * *

At this, the nurses grabbed Frankie's arms and held her back. Frankie struggled madly, kicking her legs in all directions. Wilt held Terrance back with Ed, who's face now sported a huge black eye. 

"You hurt Mac! You hurt him!" Frankie shrieked.

"No I didn't, you crazy bitch!" Terrance returned the scream.

"Yes you did! Thanks to you, he could die!" Frankie started to cry.

"No, I didn't... I didn't..." Terrance groaned. He watched Frankie's face look to him in his eyes. He didn't like that look. It was of a pleading, why? sort of look. Tears streamed down her face. It caused his heart to flip.

"Come on lady. Lets let you out and have a breath of fresh air," The nurses ushered her out. Wilt just watched. "I'm sorry, won't happen again." He hissed.

Terrance walked to the bed. Bloo eyed him suspiciously.

"He doesn't want to see you," he growled. Terrance ignored that remark, and looked to Mac's tired face. He had heard Frankie's outburst, and he was so afraid he thought he would explode.

"No. I want to see him," Mac objected. "Alone?"

Bloo shot Terrance a "don't do any funny business" look, and shuffled out of the door, followed by Wilt and a sobbing Ed.

"Mac?" Terrance whispered. Mac was having difficulty breathing, his chest heaving.

"Hey Terry," Mac wheezed. Normally, Terrencehated being called Terry.But, now,he wasn't in the mood to be mad. Plus, something had diverted his attention.A hand reached out of the bed. It held a silver chain.

"How... how'd you find that?" Terrence gaped.

"Found it. Earlier. I was going to give it back later," Mac smiled.

Terrence could remember the Christmas when he had bought it for him. However, still worried about his reputation, he didn't want Mac to know it was a gift for him.

_A/N: See "Christmas Spirit"._

"Keep it. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't believe you."

"Yes you did, Terrance. But it was going to happen sooner or later. I forgive you,"

"Oh,"

"Terrance?" Mac looked to Terrance. "Am I really going to die?"

Terrance swallowed. He didn't know.

"No. No you're not. You're gonna grow old and drive me mad for at least another hundred years and give me loads of baby nephews to play with,"

"Ew!" Mac stuck his tongue out but he was really hiding a smile. "I love you Terry,"

"I love you too, shrimp," Terrance hugged Mac.

At this, Bloo raced across the ward. "NO! It's a trap!!!"

"Bloo?" Mac watched Bloo kick Terrance's shins.

"You plotter! Take this! And that! So you wanted to take over the planet eh?" Bloo continued. Terrance bowed over, and grabbed Bloo's head. "Want a bunch of fives, Mr. Destructo?"

"C'mon! Give me your best shot! Put em up!" Bloo swung his fists, but Terrance just dropped him on the bed.

"I gotta go anyway. Mom's mobile phone is knackered, and she'll want to know where you are. I'll meet her and I'll bring her back for you,"

Terrance walked out of the ward, leaving Bloo and Mac bewildered.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Frankie was playing cats cradle with Ed. Bloo was asleep, a dribble of drool slithering down his chin, wrapped in Mac's slumbering arms. The only thing that broke the silence was the shrill electronic blee of Mac's heart monitor and the other beds.

"Mac?" A figure appeared at the door. She was dressed very smartly, a pin stripe skirt suit, and a briefcase. "Is he asleep?" She hissed to Frankie. "Ahem, excuse me lady, but do i know you?"

"Oh yes,Miss Lewin. My name is Frances. I'm one of mac's friends.My grandmaowns the Foster Home on the hill," Frankie put her hand out to shake it.

"Friend?" Mac's mother eyed the red haired girl confused.

"Yes. He must have told you about me,"

"No,"

"Well. I suppose, I'd better leave you to talk to Mac,"

"Yes. Goodbye,"

Mac opened his eyes with a groan. He hurt all over. He looked to his right, and saw his mother walk over. She had a somewhat sombre look on her face.

"Hey, babes," she stroked his hair to the side.

"Hi mom," Mac sighed groggily. He felt funny, his head seemed light.

"How do you feel?"

"I hurt, but i feel lightheaded,"

"Must be the morphine, babes. It's nothing for you to get worked up over,"

She noticed a blue blob squirm beneath the sheets. "Mac? Is that Bloo?"

Mac awoke with a start. "Mom... I-i didn't mean it, I- i..."

"Hush. Don't worry. Bloo can stay with you as long you are ill,"

"Oh wonderful," mac sarcastically mumbled. Even now she wanted to get rid of him. His mother put her hand in her handbag and pulled out a photograph.

"Mac? Can you sit up?"

Mac shuffled his bottom up to the pillows, careful not to awake Bloo.

"See this?" She continued.

"Yeah. I'm not blind,"

"Well... do know what it is?"

"It's a photo,"

"I know that, silly sausage. Do you recognize him?"

Mac peered at the photo. It was a family photo, taken at a wedding of a family member or some party. At the top was a man, with shaggy brown hair and a slight belly in mid- laugh and a beer in his hand,in the middle was a woman who looked about six months pregnant, laughing also, and at the bottom was a black haired little boy in a pair of dungarees. He had a packet of crisps in his hands and a football. Mac tore his eyes away from the happy image and turned to his mother.

"Dad?"

Indeed, it was none other than Macwell Craig McCracken Senior.

"You really missed him after he and I divorced." Mac shuddered, remembering that day of his four-year-old life."His name was Mac too. I named you after him because you looked so much like him. I... never told you this, before, but... your father... when you were 6 1/2... he died."

"Died?" Mac was crestfallen.

"Oh... you loved him so much, babes, I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Dad..." Mac stroked the photo. He yawned and slid down.

"I'm tired mom. CanI sleep now?"

"Night, Mac," She kissed his forehead, but he had already fallen asleep.

**What do you think? This the last chapter of "Mac is sick" for the moment and I'm gonna concentrate on Frankie and the imaginary friends the next chapter. And Frankie's mystery man steps out of the shadows now... mwahahaha!**

**DanMat6288: I have made a few changes to this chapter. A few grammar corrections. Also, I have added a "Christmas Spirit" reference. Also, I changed the part about Mac's dad... a lot.**


	5. Danny and a dash to the hospital

**Authors note: I don't own Fosters! Will you stop bugging me?**

**to: Spyden: Thanks Spy den, thats really helping, these types of reviews.**

**to: The other reviewer (sorry, can't remember your name): Poor mac! You'll just have to find out, won't you! ;)**

**This chap features Eva Cassidy's Autumn Leaves**

* * *

Two weeks passed. The doctor's results came back and it was unanimous: Mac had acute leukemia. Frankie visited just about every day, despite his mothers silent unapproval. His condition seemed to worsen every day, but Mac's face tried it's very best to smile. Bloo, well. He kept an optimistic disposition and even helped Mac in his day to day life, and even reading comics with him. He couldn't even walk. Terrance had been grounded, and Frankie was even more stressed than usual. 

"No Mr Herriman, I said I CANT WORK THAT MUCH!!!! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" Frankie's shrill voice rang through the house one morning.

"Miss Francis, I only asked you to mop up every room in the house," Mr Herriman's calm voice joined hers, and Frankie said something inaudible. Mumbling angrily she made her way to the top of the house, a mop in one hand and a duster in the other. When she made it to the top, Mr Herriman's voice echoed through a speaker.

"Miss Francis, the doorbell is ringing,"

"I KNOW! CAN'T YOU GET IT?"

"Please, Miss Francis. i am rather busy, and I cannot leave the system,"

"WELL, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM AT THE TOP OF THE HOUSE!!!"

"Do it, Miss Francis,"

Frankie screamed frustrated and threw the mop on the floor. Stamping down every staircase in the house, and after half an hour, the long suffering Red head yanked the door open.

"Great. He's gone, you stupid rabbit! If you had opened it, they would be here!"

A face peeked out from the side of the house. He had green eyes and brown hair and looked like he was about twenty. "I've come about the job in the window?" he shyly mumbled. Frankie felt like she could just die and go to heaven right there and then. At last, some help!

"Come in! Thank god! Come in and I'll show you around and we'll get you sorted,"

He stepped in. He looked painfully shy and he stuttered slightly.

"Whats your name then?" Frankie sang. "I'm Francis,"

"Danny, Miss Francis," he stammered.

"Just call me Frankie, Danny," Frankie rolled her eyes.  
How opposite could you get? Frankie, the hyperactive, spunky and fiery red head (must be the ginger hair) and the desperately bumbling and permanently blushing Danny. Well, it's help. Especially with the Mac situation.

* * *

"And thats the house. Your job will be to help me to wash, cook, tidy, clean, and care for the imaginary friends. And while I 'm out, you keep the house under control.Any questions?" Frankie gave him the bucket. 

"How much Will I be paid?" He spoke up.

"About a five an hour. Sorry it isn't good pay, Mr Herriman's fault. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him. He's a huge rabbit wearing galoshes. You can't miss him,"

At that, Wilt strode into the room. "Oh, hey, mr..."

"Wilt, this is Danny. He'll be helping with the housework,"

Wilt put his massive hand out to shake Danny's. "I'm Danny," Dan squeaked.They shook awkwardly and Wilt whistled onwards. Danny stood there, his mouth gaping open. "He's huge!" He gasped to Frankie.

"The thing with this place is, you get to stay here If you want. I can organize it for you to stay If you want to. it'll just cost you rent,"

"Thank you miss Frankie. I have a feeling I'm gonna like it here,"

"Yup. Hey wanna go to the bar down the road on Friday night?"

"I'd love to,"

"Hey listen. I've gotta go to the hospital, and when I get back I'll talk to the rabbit and hopefully it won't mess up his stupid rules,"

* * *

Friday night came. Mac was a little more stable, and she had a helper now. The only problem was Danny had turned out to be quiet and reserved and kept calling her Miss Frankie. Maybe he'll turn into a mini Herriman. Oh well. Frankie shrugged off the thought and hauled herself out of the bath and walked to the mirror. At that moment, Bloo burst in the door, flailing his arms about. He stopped when he saw Frankie and screamed. Frankie screamed too. 

"Bloo! Get out!" She yelled and grabbed a nearby towel.

"My eyes! oh god, my eyes! I'm Blind!"

"Shut up Bloo. What the heck?"

"It's Mac! Something happened... he keeps shaking and he's throwing up and... and... Come on!" Bloo went to grab her arm.

"Let me get dressed Bloo. I'll be two seconds. Meet you downstairs, and I'll get the bus,"

Five minutes later Frankie had literally slid down the banisters to the front door. Bloo was hopping on the spot.

"Come on! Come on!"

Frankie burst through the door and turned on the bus. Bloo threw himself in and they sped down the lane. Meanwhile, Danny sat in the bar in his best suit, watching the clock.

Mac coughed madly. His eyes were big and tears were streaming down his face. Tubes were smothering him, and doctors were rushing around him.

"No... go away! please, go away!" Mac was sobbing under the sea of tubes and people. he heard the voices swimming around his heard, telling him what they were doing. Frankie burst in through the doors, and Terrence and his mother were standing there, watching them.

"Bloo..." Mac reached out his hand. "M'scared, Bloo..." Bloo watched the hand of his creator try to grab his shakily in horror. Bloo took it and held it precariously. Bloo dropped it like a hot iron, and ran down the hall.

"Bloo? BLOO!" Frankie called after him, and chased the blob.

Bloo didn't stop until he reached the toilets. He lifted his fist and punched the cubicle. It felt better. He kept punching it, tears streaming desperately down his cheeks, screaming.

"He's gonna leave me! He's gonna leave me! I know it, he's gonna leave me!" He hysterically sobbed. Frankie grabbed hold of Bloo's wrists and pulled his face to hers.

"Bloo. Bloo. I SAID BLOO! Look at me.I said look at me! What goods that gonna do?" Frankie held his hands. His blood ran down her palms.

"Macs asking for you. Get there, he's almost gone!"

"I knew it. I knew it!" Bloo sobbed madly. This terrified Frankie. She'd never seen him like this, even when Mac had first collapsed in the hallway.

_The falling leaves_

_drift by my window_

_the falling leaves_

_of red and gold_

Bloo followed Frankie into the ward. mac was awake, a little shaken, and the heart monitor was beeping skippily.

_I see your lips_

_the summer kisses_

_the sunburnt hands_

_I used to hold_

_since you went away_

"Hey Bloo..." mac sighed. Bloo held his hand and rocked slightly. He swallowed a choke and looked into his creator's eyes.

_the days grow long_

_and soon I'll hear_

_old winters song _

"Hey Mac. Almost lost you there, didn't we!" Bloo swallowed another sob and gave an encouraging smile.

"Bloo..." Mac whispered. Bloo looked closer. Mac seemed fifty years old, his face was as white as a sheet. "yeah?" Bloo quietly mumbled.

_but I miss you_

_most of of all_

"I'm going to die," He calmly spat out. Bloo dropped Mac's hand again.

"No you are not!" Bloo growled.

_when autumn leaves start to fall._

**DanMat6288: Only one bigchange has been made to this chapter by the wonderful Mac-bringer-backer-in-the-sequeler: Madame Foster isn't dead!**


	6. Sleep well

**Author's note: I don't own FHFIF don't shoot!**

**To everyone who has reviewed: Thank you! If you hadn't have reviewed, I would have given up ages ago! Its lovely to know I'm doing a good job and your real opinions. You deserve candy!**

**Yes, I'm from grotty, snotty, smelly, polluted, England. Blah. Yuk. The place that rains practically every day and is basically gross in every way.**

* * *

Mac groaned. Maybe he was going to die. Why now? Why right now? What about his dreams? What about his family? What about his friends? What about Bloo? He turned over. The moon outside was bright and it cast shadows across the ward. The other kids with leukaemia and cancer were asleep. Most were getting better, but the other day a little girl over the way died. He'll never forget the way they pulled the curtain across her bed and weeping relatives going in. Or the way they wheeled her out. That wasn't going to happen to him. No way at all.

He giggled when he remembered the first time he saw Bloo.

"**Who are you?" Mac reeled across the room. He was only three.**

"**Don't know about me, who the flip are you?" The blob replied. **

"**I- I'm Mac… what's your name?"**

"**I know as much as you, Mac. Nice to meet ya!"**

"**You must be an imaginary friend. I'll call you…" Mac pondered. It clicked.**

"**Blooregard! Or, Bloo for short,"**

"**Cool. Wanna play?"**

"'**Kay!" **

The nurse walked up and down the ward, peering in curtains, and stopped at Mac. "Still awake honey?" she fluffed his pillows and felt his forehead.

"Yeah," Mac sighed. The nurse looked at him concerned.

"You know, if you want I can fix that chain around your neck that you keep holding,"

"Really? Thanks!"

The nurse took the chain and clipped it around the child's neck.

"It's mighty pretty. Where did you get it?" The nurse sat on the bed and checked the drip.

"My brother gave it to me," Mac said, fiddling with the chrome links. The nurse smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Mac… listen hon. Between you and me, I want you to have this too," The nurse reached into her pocket and placed an old and worn teddy bear, about as small as a hand, into his outstretched palm. Mac scanned it.

"It was my little girl's. She died thirty years ago when she was five from appendicitis. It would make her so happy to know you have it now,"

"Thank you Mrs Knotts. I'll take care of it for her," Mac placed it on the pillow beside him, and fell asleep.

* * *

Bloo was on his daily pilgrimage to the newsagents the next morning, when Frankie pulled up beside him. Bloo looked up and down it, bewildered.

"Why didn't you give me a lift?"

"Get in!" Frankie pulled Bloo in the bus. In it was Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt. They were all wearing upset faces.

"Whats…"

"Bloo… don't panic…"

"What????"

"Cococ coccooo, cocococococccoooo," Coco clucked. Bloo shook his head in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Bloo growled and hung on to a seat. He felt dizzy.

"She's right, Bloo,"

* * *

Frankie burst into the ward. Terrance and Macs mother were around his bed, each sobbing. It shocked Frankie that Terrance could cry.

"He's gone…" Terrance choked. "It's all my fault…"

Frankie edged to the bed. Mac's Mother stood up, and held onto Frankie's shoulders, and sobbed madly.

"Sssssh…. Sshhhhh… we're here now" Frankie cooed, and held the mother up, like some kind of support.

"If… if… if… if I wasn't so busy working… he could have lived… I could have seen it coming…" She cried into Frankie's bosom. Bloo pattered her leg, and peered over the side of the railings.

Mac was lying there, free from tubes and drips. He looked so peaceful and comfortable, but Bloo just sat there, holding his hand.

"Night Mac. See you soon," Bloo smiled painfully and held his hand to his face. It was limp and was still warm. The silver links around his neck glimmered, and the teddy watched them all. Wilt and the other imaginary friends sat there with them, watching the limp body of their best friend, slumbering peacefully, free from pain, ever again.

"**You're my best friend, Bloo,"**

"**Aw, shaddup with the soppy stuff. Lets just torture Harriman!"**

"**Lets be friends forever!"**

"**Forever? You drive a hard bargain… but okay!"**


	7. Bloos death didn't see this coming, didj...

**Last real chapter…. I don't own FHFIF. I do own Lilio'i; she's a character of mine.**

Dear Mac.

It's been a long time. Where the flip can I start? Oh well. From the beginnings good. I found a picture of you today. It's been what? Fifty? Sixty years? Never knew time could go so fast.

When you first went, I couldn't sleep. Eduardo, Coco, and wilt (do you remember them?) really worried about me. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything. Frankie actually had to force feed meonce. Its not nice being strapped to a chair and having chicken soup forced down your throat. You know I hate the stuff.

Then there was your funeral. It must have been weird, watching your own funeral. Your coffin was so small. It was just wrong. I was kicked back into Fosters after. I felt angry. First, you had abandoned me. Then your family, your memories. It took me a while to adjust. I would watch the clock, and expect every knock at the door to be you. Instead it was just some other stupid imaginary friend.

Then she came. She saw me watching the others getting adopted. There was loads more happier, nicer, cuter imaginary friends than me there, but she took me home. I didn't want to know. I felt I was betraying you.

But she looked after me, and my old goofy side started to appear again. She was a sweet little girl, an artist, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was goofy too, and we would sit up all night just swapping stories. But she was nothing compared to you.

You might be wondering about the others. Ed got adopted by a little boy who got bullied. They were perfect for each other, I think. Wilt was adopted too. By a little girl with Downs Syndrome. I couldn't forget the look of joy on that kid's face when she grabbed Wilt's leg. Coco? She didn't get adopted at all. She became the permanent resident there. Frankie… well. This guy called Danny moved in. They hated each other at first, but in about five years they married. Loves a weird thing, huh?

When the little girl who adopted me went, I found myself living in Fosters again. Frankie was there, and so was her kid. You know what im like with babies.

Everything else is a blur now. All I know is that I've lived as best a life as I can without you.

I miss you so much Mac. I never forgot you for one minuite.

Anyway, I hope to see you soon.

Your pal,

Bloo

Bloo smiled, and put the pen down. He cracked his old hands together and yawned. God It's late, he thought. Fosters looked strange in the moonlight. He could hear the television downstairs, but he felt tired. He yawned and laid his head on the desk, and closed his eyes.

"Bloo," A voice echoed gently behind him. "Look behind you,"

Bloo stuck his hands in the air. " I surrender!!!"

"Turn around, Bloo,"

Bloo spun around. A bright light was emanating from the centre of the room. In it was a woman. She was wearing a skirt, and around her head was a halo of leaves.

"Angel???" Bloo started screaming.

"Calm down Bloo. I am an angel. My name is lilio'i, and I'm here to guide you to your hereafter,"

"You mean… you're the grim reaper?"

"In a way, yes,"

"Your not what I pictured you to look like,"

"That's what they all say,"

"So I'm dead now???"

"That's your body there, Bloo," Lilio'i pointed. At the desk, was an old bloo; his body slumped over a letter.

"Oh. So it is,"

"Heart attack… third this year, Bloo," she carried on.

"Oh great, I owed those crummy doctors a kick in the shins,"

"Mac will be pleased to know you haven't changed one bit,"

"Mac? You have Mac???"

"Yup! And Frankie! And Madam Foster. They've been waiting near on sixty years for you!"

The light engulfed them.

* * *

Bloo opened his eyes. Around him was fosters… the bed… the telly… it was all there! Maybe it was all adream! He felt young again, and he turned around, and saw Mac race toward him.

"Bloo! Great to see ya! Welcome to my heaven!"

"Your heaven? Who's the selfish one?" Bloo winked, and laughed his head off, being watched by madam foster and a younger looking Frankie.

**Hey, hey can't forget the interview, can we? Next chappy. Hope it made sense to you.**


	8. Interveiw

**I don't own FHFIF… YAH!**

**Interview…**

**Buntybadger: B**

**Interviewed by Eddie, Bunty's alter ego (E)**

B: Hey Eds.

E: Hello… erm. Where do we start? Okay, first question. Why did you kill Mac off?

B: I'm a bitch. Nah, I decided I needed to write a really touching heart warming thing, so I wrote this.

E: Fair enough. Next question… have you ever lost someone who was ill?

B: I've never known anyone with leukaemia but I used to know a boy who died this year from renal failure. He was my friend when I was tiny. And my nan, she had a really bad stroke.

E: Why did you make Terrance nice (er)?

B: I always thought that underneath his sadistic exterior does lie a heart, and even Tony Blair (the ultimate git) would be upset if his brother died.

E: What about the last chapter?

B: Bloo deserves to see Mac again! :)

E: How the heck do you say Lilio'i????

B: Lilio'I is Hawaiian for passion fruit. You pronounce it Lee Lee koy.

E: Is lilio'i a character of yours? Why is an angel being the grim reaper?

B: Lilio'I is a real copyrighted character from my comic and she's Hawaiian. She's air headed, ditzy, and I believe death isn't entirely a bad thing.

E: How would you describe Frankie's role in this story?

B: The mother figure really, more than Mac's mother. The only one with her feet firmly on the ground and funny at the same time. I gave her a fiery temper though, like mine. (You know what they say about red hair!)

E: Did you ever have an imaginary friend?

B: I had loads! Rabbits with jewels in their heads, horses, dragons, funny gerbil things, but my main one I had for six years, was called Amy, and was a gentler version of me. Its strange, my best friend is just like her and called Ami too! X files music…

E: You're an artist too. Have you any FHFIF artwork?

B: Yes! Visit my website in my profile and follow the links to artwork, and click on the link under "Danni and Bloo". Danni and Co © Emma.

E: That's it! Give it up for me and Bunty, everyone!


	9. A message from Dan

**I don't own FHFIF… YEAH!**

**Chapter 9: A message from Dan**

Hi. I'm BluntyBadger and I'm the creep who killed off Mac!

(Danny phases into the room)

Danny: Hey, Dan, do you really want to make her think she made a mistake in trusting you with her user name and password.

HEY! LOL! Sorry! I was just being silly. This is _actually_ DanMat6288, the wonderful, but crazy,cartoon author who will bring our beloved Comeback Kid back!

Anyway, the sequel which the _real_ BluntyBadger has submitted was originally my idea. **Only the Best are Taken** (named by BluntyBadger) will feature Danny Fenton/Phantom, who I manipulated from her OC, Danny No-last-name, a ghost Mac, an imaginary counterpart Mac, Blunty's angel character, Lilio'i, and an old enemy of Danny's who's grown very powerful since their last visit. Don't worry. I have a bigger method, toward the end, to bring Mac back, than just fusing him with an imaginary counterpart.

MACWELL CRAIG LEWIN MCCRACKEN JR. SHALL LIVE!!!

(Analyzing of name: Macwell (proper first name) Craig (middle name; dad's dad's first name) Lewin (mother's maiden name; last name after parents' divorce) McCracken (dad's last name) Jr. (he is named after his father, right?)

Well, well, well... this is quite a pleasant surprise. Handed the key to BluntyBadger's account by BluntyBadger herself. I hadmentioned how a few factors of her story would throw me off, now that her story is part of my chain of stories' space-time continuum, and have asked her to change them. Now... heh, heh, heh... I can do that myself.

OK. MacwellCraig "Mac"McCracken Senior and Madeline "Maddie" Lewin/McCracken had divorced when Mac was four years old. He did not die before Mac was born. However, in light of compromise, between our styles, he does (apparently)die when Mac is 6 1/2. In fact, thanks to compromise, I changed it from that Mac's dad's name is Craig to Mac Sr.

Also, Madame Foster doesn't die, prior to this story. She's still alive. As she will be throughout my "New Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" aka "Comeback Teen" series, in which Mac is in high school with a girlfriend named Carla. Don't worry. Despite the girl in his life, he and Bloo are still close enough to be "friends forever". And, that silver chain holds some importance in a season 4 episode, where the **Anti Mac & Bloo Force Four** start to fall apart.

(pause) Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	10. a message from Bunty

I don't own FHFIF, so yah.

Other message...

Danmatt, I am trusting you here!!!! Don't change any of my chappy, or Friends Forever, cos I tried real hard.

Lilio'i: And what about your illustrations?

Oh yeah! I'm drawing some illustrations for you all from this story! Yay! I'll try to get them up... they are pretty sad.

Danmatt, Don't make Mac live again properly cos it'll muck up my story!!! Okay???

Lilio'i: Stop worrying... he's gonna give you his password, aren't you Danmatt?

Lilio'i takes out her sword...


End file.
